onelessproblemfandomcom-20200213-history
One Less Problem Wiki:Editing Guidelines
Here are some guidelines to editing around our wiki to make sure pages stay neat and within uniformity. Please note that any violation of these guidelines will most likely be reverted. Images *ALL IMAGES SHOULD BE IN THE PNG FORMAT AS THEY'RE BETTER QUALITY. JPG FILES WILL BE DELETED. 'Sizes' *For a Character Infobox, images should be in the ratio of 250x350. 'Names' *Images for a Character Infobox should be named after the character themselves. E.g., Josh Anderson's main image should be named "Josh Anderson.png". *For an Episode Infobox, the image's title should contain the show's title, "One Less Problem", as well as the episode's number. E.g., for the Pilot episode, the main image should be entitled "One Less Problem 1x01.png", and for the show's second episode, "The Truth Hurts", the main image should be entitled "One Less Problem 1x02.png", etc. 'Galleries' *Galleries must be posted in slider form only as this reduces the size of the page dramatically. *On character pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are promotional photos for episodes that feature said character. Also, promotional photos of the character are also to be added to the character page. *On episode pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are promotional photos that promote said episode. *Images are also to be added in order of the episode they belong to, for example, 1x01, 1x02, 1x03 etc... ANY OTHER IMAGES ADDED TO THE GALLERIES WILL BE REMOVED Here is an example of a character gallery (from Ben's page): Promo 101 02.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 102 01.png Promo 102 05.png Ben Porter.png Recaps 'Characters' *For a recap on a character page, we request that a paragraph be be given detailing what a character did in a particular episode marked off with an "E" Template. E.g. (From Joanna's page): When Joanna returns to school after summer vacation, she first runs into Josh. The latter is shocked to see Jo's hair is now blue. Joanna explains what happened, how her mother switched the dye. After a bit more conversing, the two part ways. However, having been distracted by their conversation, Josh forgets to hand Jo an invitation to the party he's having. Later on, Jo is walking through the school's hall when she runs into a furious looking Liz, who has just walked away from Ben. The two gals greet one another, but Joanna notices there is something off about her friend. Liz simply assures her that she is fine. Desperate to move on from this topic of conversation, Liz asks Joanna if she's going to Josh's party that night. Jo is heartbroken that she wasn't invited. Liz realizes the awkward situation she has created and comforts her friend. She tells Joanna to tag along with her. She is a bit reluctant at first, but Joanna finally agrees. Liz then excuses herself to go find Joe. After they part ways, Joanna is startled by the sight of Rena Belmiro. After he creeps her out even more, he tells her that nothing Josh does is by accident. He then walks away, leaving a ticked off Jo. That night, Joanna arrives at Josh's party. The latter realizes he forgot to invite her and proceeds to apologize. Josh then excuses himself to return to his conversation with Juan. Joanna is now alone, so she heads into the kitchen where she finds Val bitching to Liz about how much she hates Mary. Liz suggests that Val confront her, but Joanna says that maybe instead she should "stick your foot up the skank’s ass." Val smirks and says that she just might do that. Joanna and Liz briefly talk, the former asks where Joe is, and Liz replies that she doesn't know, but he came to the party with her. Joanna makes a joke about how he is most likely enjoying his "seven minutes in heaven with Ben," referring to the fact that the two guys can't be separated. Liz forces a laugh at the joke, but she is clearly frustrated by the mention of Ben. Later that night, after the party is over, Jo talks to Val on the phone. The latter is annoyed that she was forced to leave, and then tells her friend that she wish she hosted the party at her own house. After a bit more conversing, Val tells Jo that it is getting late and she'd like to watch an episode of Game of Thrones. The two gals hang up, but not too long later, Valentina is murdered... *A paragraph such as this should be given per every episode in which the character appears. By recapping like this, it allows more specified and less general information to be added and allows the recaps to be updated every time a new episode airs. 'The "E" Template' *The "E" Template is very simple to use and merely makes editing faster. For instance, if you were to type out " " at the end of a paragraph on a character recap, it would appear as . Or if you were to type, " ", it would appear as . Categories *Please do not create categories without clearance from the admins. 'Characters' Categories on character pages should follow this order: *Main/Supporting/Minor/Episodic Characters *Season 1 Characters *Season 2 Characters *Season 3 Characters *Students *Deceased Characters Obviously, if the categories are not applicable, do not add them. For instance, for a character who did not appear in the first season of the show, don't add them to "Season 1 Characters". 'Episodes' Categories on episode pages should follow this order: *Season 1 Episodes (depending on which season the episode belongs to) *Season Premieres (for a first episode of a season)